1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices, and more particularly to systems for latching hinged doors or panels and the like at multiple points.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of latching devices for fastening doors, panels and the like are known.
In certain applications, such as in the case of doors or panels which need to be sealed when closed, multiple point latching systems are advantageously employed. In such systems, multiple latches are installed at or near the periphery of the door or panel to be sealed. The multiple latches can be individually actuated. However, it is a convenience if they are arranged to be actuated by a single central actuator. An example of a known multiple point actuating system is the VICE ACTION.RTM. 3-point compression system available from Southco, Inc., Concordville, Pa. In this system a pair of over-center latches are mounted on the door or panel to be secured, proximate the periphery. Often a compressible gasket will be provided between the door or panel and the corresponding frame or cabinet. A central operating latch is mounted in the panel between the over-center latches. The central operating latch, which can be rotated around an axis perpendicular to the plane of the panel, includes an actuator rod or plate which rotates when the latch is turned. The central operating latch also includes a handle or knob, which extends above the surface of the panel, or a fitting for a tool to be inserted for rotating the central operating latch. A pair of rods extend from the actuator plate to the over-center latches, so that as the central latch is rotated the over-center latches are each actuated, as the rods move in a plane parallel to the panel. The over-center action first latches, and then compresses the gasket, as the central latch is rotated, thereby both latching and sealing the panel against the frame. Alternatively, other types of remote latching mechanisms can be substituted for the over-center latches, such as roller devices.
This system is highly effective in many applications. However, in some applications the gasket may be made of rubber or another material which tends to harden with age or environmental exposure, making the gasket more difficult to compress. In some cases, large panels may require large over-center latches to secure the panels, requiring correspondingly greater force to operate them. However, the amount of force which can exerted to seal the over-center latches is limited by the size of the handle, knob or tool used to turn the central operating latch. Further some applications, the protrusion of a knob or handle from the panel may not be desirable, from an esthetic or other perspective.
Thus, there is a need for a multi-point latching system with increased mechanical advantage over prior art systems, thereby making it easier to securely latch and seal large door and panels.
Similarly, there is a need for a multi-point latching system which includes a central operating latch which can be mounted flush in the panel surface.
These needs are met by the present invention, as hereinafter described.